1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand for writing devices, particularly tube writers, with a lower part that can be placed on a base and an upper part pivotingly held to this and having tubes to receive the writing devices, said upper part is held in place by laterally extending bearing pins on at least two supports which extend upwardly from the lower part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a known prior art stand, (DE-PS No. 19 41 238), the bearing pins are located on the lateral end walls of the upper part and rest in slots on the supports that are open above, i.e., the upper part hangs by means of its bearing pins in bearing bushings upwardly open and can be easily installed and removed as a result. There is the danger with this solution that the user may inadvertently knock or lift the upper part out of the supports which can damage the writing devices held therein.